Post Globes 2012
by DiaryofanAussieKid
Summary: Naya arrives home after the Golden Globes to a surprise.


What a night, Naya thought as she put her key into her front door, three years in a row of being invited to the Golden Globes, so surreal. Only one thing was missing from the night. For the other cast members it might have been a win, but not for her.

As she walks into her darken house Naya is surprised to see the flickering of a light and footsteps coming from upstairs. As she slowly creeps up the stairs, one trembling foot in front of the other, she considers the offer from Kevin to have driven her home from the Golden Globes after party, why hadn't she accepted; at least she wouldn't have been alone in this situation with god knows what waiting upstairs.

Just as she got the top step she heard a familiar, warm voice.

"I've got nothing more to say to you Taylor; I told you its over. I know you don't understand, but I just don't feel that way for you anymore".

Heather, pacing in Naya's bedroom turned to see the Hispanic beauty perched in the doorway. Naya mouthed to Heather "you scared me", with a smile across her face.

"Look I've got to go, I don't know what else there is to say. I'm sorry this is hard for you but I need to be honest with myself. Goodbye Taylor".

As Naya stepped into her bedroom a smile spread across her perfect face, this was the person she had wanted to see all night.

"Hey. I missed you tonight, the Globes weren't the same without you" Naya said softly as she wrapped her arms around Heathers tiny waist and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Heather kissed back, "I know, I wish I could have been there with you all, but this thing with Taylor, he's taking it alot harder than I thought. Bad timing I know but I had to take care of it, I couldn't go to the awards with you and pretend to be just friends again, it's too hard babe".

As Heather pulled Naya in closer to her kiss, she felt herself go light, a feeling only Heathers touch could do to her. Their tongues lashed back and forth, grinding and in twining together, their body pressed so close together, Naya could feel Heathers familiar nudges pulling her towards the bed. With every fibre of her being Naya summon the strength to pull away.

"Baby wait, one sec". Naya half laughed out as the thought of stopping what was about to happen seemed idiotic to her, but she had something on her mind. "So although this is a lovely, partly scary surprise, I thought I wasn't seeing you until work in the morning? What are you doing in my bedroom, in the dark at 2am?"

"Well", Heather said as she sat down on the end of Naya's bed and pulled her girl towards her. "Now that Taylor is out of the picture, I want us to be together".

Naya looked down at her girlfriend in surprise. "Baby, we've been together for over a year?" she laughed.

"No, you know what I mean Nay. I want to be together for real. No sneaking around, no pretending were just friends. I mean that's part of the reason I haven't been able to have Twitter, we've been worried we might slip up, and we know how smart our fandom is" They both looked at each other and laughed, knowing how close they'd come before to being found out.

"I want the world to know that your mine and I'm yours, I'm not ashamed of us Naya and I don't want you to be either. You're the best thing I have in my life, and whether it was that first drunken kiss" Heather looked up a Naya only to see her roll her eyes and stick her tongue out. "Or that first amazing time we made love, it's always been you Nay, and it's always going to be. I want to marry you, and have a family with you, but for right now I only have one question I want to ask you".

Suddenly Heather who looked ever confident looked nervous. She was never nervous when it came to Naya, but when it came to the prospect of losing her, she was a nervous wreck. Seeing this Naya reached her hand down and brushed her lover's cheek.

"What is it baby?" Naya whispered to Heather.

Looking up into her beautiful dark eyes, Heather got the same feeling she always had with Naya, she knew without words that Naya and her had always been, and would always be, meant for each other.

"I want you to move in with me?"..."Or I want to move in with you, it doesn't matter, I just want us to be together. I want to wake up every morning to your face and I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep. So what do you think baby? Take this leap with me?" Heather wrapped her arms ever so slightly tighter around Naya's waist as she waited for her to speak.

With a blank face, Naya pulled away from Heather, causing her to stand up. Naya walked a few paced away with her back to Heather. As Heather began to stress, she was unaware at the huge smile that had spread across Naya's cheeky face.

With her back still turned to Heather, Naya screamed "I would love to!" and with that she turned and ran to Heather, jumping as heather caught her. With Naya's legs wrapped around her waist the two fell onto the bed, Naya kissing Heather passionately as they fell. "There is nothing I want more than to hold you in my arms each night".

With an audible sigh, Heather kissed her girlfriend. "This is going to be great, I'm so happy baby. I love you so much Nay".

Naya staring down into Heathers beautiful sparkling eyes, had the feeling of being complete. "Let's do it baby, lets tell the world, I'm ready to take this leap with you. No regrets. I love you".

With that Naya knew exactly what to do. She picked up her iPhone that was beside her on the bed, shooting one last cheeky smile to Heather and reading aloud as she tweeted.

"Had a blast at Globes – Best part was coming home to my beautiful Girlfriend. HeMo says Hi :-) – send".

With a grin across both their faces they fell into a longing kiss. No more words were spoken that evening. With the rain battering the windows outside and the candles flickering in the wind, Heather and Naya spent the night making love like they never had. Getting lost in each other's steaming bodies, they were carried away to a place where nothing hurt and everything was perfect. It was the start of a new adventure; it was the start of their lives together.


End file.
